Cecil Clayton/Gallery
Gallery Tarzan-disneyscreencaaps.com-3752.jpg|Clayton's first appearance in the film. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5793.jpg|Clayton is surprised to see that Tarzan is real. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5878.jpg|(Prof. Porter: He could be the missing link!) "Our our link to the gorillas!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.jpg|(Jane: Shouting won't help, Mr. Clayton. He doesn't understand English.) "Then I'll make him understand." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5926.jpg|If I can teach a parrot to sing "God Save the Queen", I can certainly teach this savage a thing or two." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5934.jpg|"Gorilla." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg|"No, no, no, no, no!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5962.jpg|"No, no, no! Gimme that!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5967.jpg|Jane stops the scuffle, stating she'll handle teaching Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.jpg|Clayton impatiently watching Jane tutor Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6359.jpg|Clayton frustrated that Tarzan won't show him the apes. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6520.jpg|"This is your fault! I should've followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg|Clayton manipulating Tarzan's feelings for Jane, stating that if he shows them the apes, she'll stay in the jungle with him forever. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg|Clayton attacked by an enraged Kerchak. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7408.jpg|Clayton glares at Kerchak, as the silverback gorilla is restrained by Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg|"What's going on here?" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8184.jpg|"Have we met?" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.jpg|"Ah, yes! The Ape Man!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8206.jpg|Clayton raises his rifle... tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8207.jpg|... and slams it into Tarzan's stomach. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8227.jpg|"So sorry about the rude welcome, old boy, but I couldn't have you making a scene when we put your furry friends in their cages." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8234.jpg|(Tarzan: Why?) "Why?" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8239.jpg|"For 300 pounds sterling a head." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg|"Actually, I have you to thank, my boy. Couldn't have done it without you." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8262.jpg|"Lock him up with the others." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8666.jpg|"Ah, I remember you!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8669.jpg|Clayton attempts to kill Kerchak for attacking him earlier. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8678.jpg|"I think this one will be better off stuffed." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8698.jpg|Clayton horrified to see Tarzan and his animal cavalry arrive to stop him. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8699.jpg|Clayton kicked in the face by Tarzan. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8703.jpg|Clayton and his men frightened away by the animal cavalry. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg|Clayton watches as Tarzan and Kerchak free the captured gorillas. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8777.jpg|"You there! Take what you can back to the boat!" Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|"I've got some hunting to do." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8878.jpg|Clayton reloads his gun, after shooting Tarzan in the arm. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8892.jpg|Clayton sadistically pleased he shot Kerchak, mortally wounding him. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8912.jpg|"Hiding, are we? Good!” Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8915.jpg|(Jane: "Clayton, you rat!")- Jane furiously lunges at Clayton for shooting Tarzan in the arm. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8916.jpg|Clayton savagely knocks Jane aside with his gun. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8918.jpg|"I could use a challenge..." Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8933.jpg|"...because after I get rid of you, rounding up your little ape family WILL BE ALL TOO EASY!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8942.jpg|Clayton scans the mossy branches for his prey. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8955.jpg|Tarzan wrestles with Clayton as they tumble from branch to branch. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg|Clayton spots his gun in some nearby vines and reaches for it. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8977.jpg|Tarzan pulls Clayton away from the gun. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg|Tarzan retrieves the gun himself and points it at Clayton. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8988.jpg|"Go ahead, shoot me." (chuckles) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9001.jpg|"Be a man." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9009.jpg|Tarzan holds the barrels right at Clayton's throat... tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9011.jpg|...and imitates the sound of a loud gunshot. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9023.jpg|Tarzan shatters the gun in front Clayton, who watches in horror as the remains of it fall to the jungle floor. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9029.jpg|With a furious roar, Clayton pulls out a machete from his belt and attacks. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9031.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8437.jpg|Clayton attacks Tarzan with his machete. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9054.jpg|Tarzan throws a vine at Clayton's wrist, preventing him from attacking. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9064.jpg|Tarzan pulls down several more vines to entangle Clayton. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9075.jpg|Clayton slashes through the vines in a blind fury. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9087.jpg|One vine gets wrapped around his neck. Clayton falling to his death.jpg|Clayton chops through all the vines and plummets with the one still wrapped around his neck. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton plummeting with the vine still around his neck. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9111.jpg|The vine pulls tight and Clayton is hanged. Videos Tarzan - Clayton's betrayal HD Tarzan vs Clayton (Clayton's death) HD-0 Category:Galleries